full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Silverfox
Megan Silverfox is a rebellious and easy going teenager, with a tomboy personality and very little regard for rules. She is best friends with Claire Nightshade and Kuroyuri Amaririsu... whom she secretly likes. She hides a dark past, as her family has connections with a crime syndicate. She always suspected something was wrong with Claire, and is always trying to find out what. Eventually, while she and Yuri follow Claire, they run into Bloody Mary, who was battling Claire. Attempting to help her friend, both Megan and Yuri end up infected and become vampires. Soon after, she and Yuri, along with Neo, Claire and Alucard, form the Nightwalkers. She and Yuri also officially become a couple. Meg becomes the heavy hitter and tank of the team, while also learning the art of working metal and building weapons from Salazar Phantomhive. Characteristics *'Name': Megan “Meg” Silverfox *'Codename': Metallica *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Dark Green *'Eyes': Red (initially black) *'Likes': Kuroyuri Amaririsu (girlfriend), Claire Nightshade (best friend), Salazar Phantomhive (mentor in metal-work and weapon design), Nubis (Familair), working with metal, fighting, teasing people, being with her friends, "bullying" people, creating music, rock music, *'Dislikes': Being weak/fragile, people finding out about her past, talking about her past, people listening to her unfinished songs, actual bullying, being teased, narrow-minded people, *'Family': Father (deceased), Mother (unknown), Maurice Silverfox (uncle) Appearance Casual Megan is a seventeen-year old beauty, with short, rebel-styled, dark green hair and a pale complexion, enhanced by her black eyes. She has six earrings, which she constantly changes. Her body is fit and toned, with B-cup breasts and a very defined butt. Her casual clothes consist of a sleeveless dark green shirt, over which she wears a gray sleeveless jacket. She has dark gray skintight shredded pants, with a chain hanging from her side. She has black finger-less gloves. Nightwalker Uniform The style of her uniform is called a Banchou, usually worn by the leaders of delinquents. It consists of a long, jade and black colored coat, that almost reaches her ankles and ripped pants of the same colors. The end of her sleeves are wide, framed by thin, black belt buckles, while her collar is also wide, once again framed by belt buckles of the same design. Her pants are also wide, and she wears black shoos. Sometimes, she wears her coat on her shoulders like a cape, held in place at her collar by a black chain. Her coat is open, and her chest is wrapped around only in a sarashi (strips of thick cotton). She wears strips of the same material wrapped around her forearm and hands. In addition, she has a green, leafed twig in her mouth. True Form Background Personality When she first enroled at High-Bridge, Megan appeared as a sweet, happy go lucky girl, and many people approached her in an attempt to befriend her. However, her true personality was soon revealed, as a quite cold, rebellious and careless person, with little to no regard for rules, which has gotten her in trouble with both Sandra Darke and Kuroyuri Amaririsu. She is also a tomboy, as seen by her like of short hair, her clothing and her inclination towards violence. She also likes making fun and teasing others. However, she has shown a humorous side of herself, as seen when she was shocked to see Neo's powers. Despite this, Megan is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever group she is affiliated with, though in her former group, she treated her comrades as tools for her victory. Upon her recruitment to the Nightwalkers, her sense of comradeship increases drastically. Despite saying that she doesn't wish to make friends, she ironically forms them through her tenacious personality. She's also displayed a sense of honor, despite her statements that it is not true. When Lisa confronts Megan for the heinous act Megan's family committed upon her family, she makes herself an open target, acknowledging the terrible act her family had done to them, and gave them the opportunity for vengeance. She even defended Lisa after Alucard attempts to stop her. Once she finally accepts friends, she is more than capable to fight to her last breath for them, showing her compassion for them. Megan is also rather short-tempered, as seen when she easily gets angry when Claire teases her. After becoming a vampire, Megan's thrill for combat is revealed, and she becomes visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where she is denied the opportunity of fighting a powerful adversary. Despite her tough exterior, Megan is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person. She was noticeably upset upon realizing that she didn't find a Familiar on her first try. She is very happy when she finds Nubis, despite him being with the enemy at the time. She actually cries comic tears of joy when she discovers Nubis came to her. Also, despite her "boysh tendencies", she does show an uncharacteristic, girly side of her sometimes, like when she is embarrassed, or is she is alone with Yuri Initially, one of Megan's most distinguishing feature is her self-doubt, due to her fear of not being accepted once her dark past was revealed. This leads her to be initially antagonistic to many people, although with time she learns more about these persons and becomes more mellow towards them. Such self-doubt not only slowed progress on her relationship with Yuri, but may have influenced her behavior towards her classmates, and her hostility towards new students. This fear of rejection also makes Megan self-conscious, fearing that her friends would abandon her if they learn of her past. Even after being turned into a vampire and being accepted into the Nightwalkers, and her secret past is reveled, she still felt doubts about being accepted. For example, although Kuroyuri was the fist person to learn about her past and reacted with compassion, Meg was immediately afraid Yuri would still reveal her identity, requiring time—and an ice cream date—to initially trust the girl. Despite this, once Megan does learns to trully trust someone, her loyalty and dedication to that person is completely unshakable, even in the face of death. The best example in when, out of pure pressure, Alaric almost convinced her to join his Clan, as he plaid on her fear and convinced her that her friends would reject her if they learned who she truly was. As she was about to leave, the Nightwalkers arrived, and even if some considered her nothing more than a traitor, they unanimously declared they accept her no matter what. It is then that she finally understands where she belongs, and, since then, she would not hesitate to die for her friends. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Green Pawn Female Vampire' Iron Control *'Molecular Control over iron': She can control iron on the molecular level, which include reshaping iron objects, controlling the temperature of iron, usually heating it to melting point, liquefying it, breaking it down into sand and so on. **'Iron Constructs': Meg’s main use of her power, she reshapes the iron around her to create constructs, usually weapons, or shields. **'Iron Sand': Meg turns the metal in her vicinity into sand, to manipulate it easier. It also permits her more flexibility. **'Alloy Creation': Due to her control over iron, Megan can forge any alloys of iron, via hating the iron to melting point, generating the immense heat necessary to forge the alloy without the need for an external blast furnace. *'Iron Generation': Megan can generate iron at will, either by covering her skin in it, or summoning it as sand. However, there is a limit to how much she can generate, as she will eventually start to tire. As such, she only generates iron when there does not find it around her. *'Iron Body': Meg can generate iron around her skin, literally coting it in iron. This gives her a number of advantages. She gains a massive boost in defense, her iron skin capable of taking a massive amount of damage while leaving her unscratched. She also gains an increase in offensive, as she is both stronger, and her metal body can cause massive damage to her target. **'Iron Blade': In her Iron Body, Meg can use her powers to shapeshift her arms or legs into a powerful, jagged iron sword, it’s irregular edge and spikes making it deliver massive and deadly damage. She can also increase the length of the sword at will. Focus Essence *'Iron Pulse': *'X Dance: ': True Form *'Black Steel': Skills *'DJ-ing': *'Music Creation': *'Forge-smith (in training)': *'Weapon Designer (in training)' Familiar Nubis Equipment *Cross Gun Fang Relationships Meg's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Meg was created by Onic14. *She was initially inspired by Kimial Diehl from Soul Eater, while her powers are inspired by Gajeel Redfox, from Fairy Tail. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Nightwalkers